


It's Soft

by iCry



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCry/pseuds/iCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only to wake to Damen running his fingers through Laurent's now shoulder length hair.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Laurent asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Soft

In the last several months something has become very evident to Laurent. Damen loves his hair. Laurent have noticed Damen's fingers finding their way to the nape of his neck, toying with the strands there so often that he's lost count. 

Laurent, who always had his hair cut short as it was more practical, began to consider delaying his next trim. 

"It seems that I will have to return to Arles to attend to the unhappy nobles," Laurent mused over dinner, while still contemplating the trim.

"I should come with you," Damen replied.

"No, your wound has just healed and there are still matters with the kyros that requires your attention here in Ios. Besides this matter shouldn't take longer than two weeks."

"Then I wouldn't see you for a month, if you account for the trip to and from Arles."

Laurent raised from his seat and lean down to whisper in Damen's ear, making sure that his gold lock brushes against Damen's face. 

"Then we should account for the lost time tonight, hmm?" without a backwards glance, Laurent made his way to their bedchamber.

 

Dealing with the nobles had took longer than Laurent expected; it is now closer to six weeks since he was last in Ios. It was very late when Laurent arrived back at the white palace as he insisted making the two days worth of distance in one. He made his way directly to his chambers, which was only lit by the moonlight coming through the open balcony door. It's getting hotter in Ios as Summer approaches, Laurent has mentioned in one letter he had written during his time in Arles that they move north to avoid the heat. Slipping into the bed next to Damen, he drifted to sleep.

Only to wake to Damen running his fingers through Laurent's now shoulder length hair.

"Do you like it?" Laurent asked.

Damen didn't respond.

"I thought that you would, considering you always seem to have a hand in it."

Damen brought a lock forward and kissed it. "It's soft."


End file.
